Penalty Game
by starlitkoneko
Summary: Living alone has it's perks, until you accidentally break a 3000-year-old spirit's heart.  Gameshipping?  One-shot.  Read author's note.


_Before reading there's a few things you should know:_

_This fic is a one-shot. It takes takes place following Otogi Ryuuji's (Duke Devlin's) debut in the TV Anime, interruptting the series shortly after he and Yami play DDD. For this reason, and the following I consider it AU.  
>The Japanese names are used because it also has crossover elements. I wrote Yami Yuugi with the core personality of his Season Zero character. In order to get the intended effect, I would like you to read it this way as well. His voice, manner, and dark personality (darkened even more for the setting) better suited him than his Duel-Monster series counterpart.<em>

_This fic pairs Yami Yuugi and Otogi Ryuuji but, due to its nature, I don't think I'd call it Gameshipping. I feel very obligated to warn you that there are controversial elements beneath this text. If you think you can handle it, continue reading, but if you're easily offended or narrow minded, I suggest you go find something lighter._

_To those who read, please enjoy._

**Penalty Game**

Ryuuji didn't mind living alone. At least, not until that night.

It was raining. Hard. He wasn't normally the type to fret, but something had him on edge... something just didn't feel right. He could have sworn he'd locked the doors, and yet he jumped like a little girl every time the wind howled too loud and made the walls creek.

"Stupid walls," he said out loud. Talking to oneself becomes habitual when you live alone. "This building isn't old; can't you handle a little storm?"

The walls didn't respond, but the thunder outside rolled in the distance, rolled closer and crashed right above his house. Lighting flashed, but there were no visible bolts.

"Stupid storm," he tossed his hair dramatically and caught site of something on the wall. It was one of the few decorative paintings he'd hung to give the apartment a more homey feel, but it was crooked. The perfectionist in him would not stand for this.

He straightened the painting then sighed aloud. Maybe it wasn't all that great to live alone. There was no one to talk to on stormy nights when your mind was too restless to allow you to sleep.

As if on cue, his doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" he wondered aloud. He'd only made a few friends since he'd lived here, and he didn't think they were crazy enough to be out in this weather.

He opened the door and was greeted by someone he knew but did not immediately recognize. His visitor's signature hairstyle had been drenched by the rain and now fell in messy tri-colored locks over his face.

"Yuugi?" Ryuuji took a step back and allowed him in. "What are you doing here? It's late..."

His voice trailed off as the boy looked up into his eyes. What Ryuuji saw on the boy's face were not the large, innocent purple eyes he had expected. They were sharp and very dark; it could have been the lighting but the darker-skinned teen thought their colour more akin to crimson.

"I came to ask you," the voice was deep and uncharacteristically sinister. The eyes flashed as they reflected a sharp bolt of lightning which struck the earth outside. "To play a game."

For a moment, Ryuuji calmed. A game? Okay. Strange, but he hadn't known Yuugi that long. Maybe it was in his nature to act silly like this sometimes.

But the teen wasn't stupid. There wasn't just something different about him, there was something _wrong_. "Yuugi, are you feeling alright?"

The eyes grew larger and the (_insane_) grin slightly faltered. "Am I feeling alright?" the voice was airy, sarcastic, and then his face showed nothing but anger. "No, actually, I'm not."

Ryuuji stepped closer to the still-open door. "Yuugi, I don't know what this has to do with me, but I think you need to–"

"Shut up," Yami Yuugi grabbed the door with one hand and slammed it shut. The lock clicked in place on its own. "You may not know what you did to me, but there isn't any way I'm letting you get away with it."

Ryuuji's eyes sharpened, "I haven't done anything to you! Not since the first time we met, and we already resolved that!"

"Oh, but you have," Yami grabbed Ryuuji's wrist and pinned it to the wall. The teen struggled but his smaller opponent was much stronger than he looked. He didn't dare move the other hand for fear of being completely restrained. Something flashed in Yami's eyes and this time it wasn't the lightning.

"What did I do?" Ryuuji asked slowly, hoping that giving in would put an end to this nonsense.

"Oh, no," Yami purred now and closed in on his prey. "You're not getting off that easy."

Ryuuji made a face and a noise of disgust and attempted to worm away from the other. Yami slammed his other hand against the wall and Ryuuji cried out. His first hand had already begun to go numb. Just how was this little freak exhibiting all this strength? "Just _talk_ to me, Yuugi! Get off!"

"Get off?" Yami's eyebrows raised, and Ryuuji found that he hated this sultry voice more than the infuriated one. The smaller boy lifted himself to kiss his prey on the neck. "Poor choice of words."

Ryuuji growled and began feeling adrenaline working in his favor. He shoved his attacker off and ran for the kitchen. He wasn't going to run away and he'd be damned if he didn't try to defend himself. Yami had stumbled backwards over a side-table and half-landed on a small couch. He stopped briefly to admire the fabric then donned a cynical grin and began the chase.

Ryuuji was armed when he got there, but that was fine. The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly and the room was enshrouded in darkness. Ryuuji gaped at the change then became very angry.

"What the hell kind of trick is this?" he had lost his cool completely. He pointed the knife at Yami, extending his arm to its full length in an effort to prevent from shaking. "Take me back to my home now, Yuugi. Take me back, and then leave and I won't tell anyone about this."

Yami sneered. "You won't tell?" fast as lightning he smacked the blade out of the teen's hand and moved in to slam him against the counter that was still behind him. "When I'm through with you, you won't _want_ to tell anybody what happened here tonight."

Against his will, Ryuuji blushed. He felt his back against something and began to grope what he knew to be his counter, trying to find a drawer with something useable in it. Yami saw this, however, and yanked the boy away from the surface. It put him at a disadvantage, but he couldn't have him learning how to navigate the real world through the darkness. Ryuuji shoved Yami off and bolted in the direction the doorway should have been. When he passed through it, he was in his living room, but he turned to see the darkness spreading over his walls like a parasite, swallowing everything it touched. He turned and booked it for the bedroom. It wasn't the smartest place to go, but he hoped Yami had not observed enough of the house upon his entry to navigate it in the Shadow Realm.

Ryuuji stopped near his bed, panting to catch his breath and thinking as fast as his brain would allow. His eye caught the window but he dismissed it; he was too stubborn to run away. Little did he know that would be his downfall. As he watched the doorway fervently, he failed to notice the darkness leaking through the walls behind him, and subsequently the dark spirit melting through what had once been a solid structure. Suddenly there was an arm around Ryuuji's neck, bending him back due to their height difference, then his mouth and nose were covered and he had only enough time to roll his eyes back and catch his attacker's blurry silhouette before he passed out.

When Ryuuji awoke, he was dizzy and disoriented. His apartment was no longer in the Shadow Realm, which was good, but his heart sank as he came to realize his predicament. His wrists had been bound to his headboard and when he made an effort to move he was met with searing pain that told him his skin had been cut by the rope. He bit back a cry as he tried still to escape but his efforts were fruitless. There were sounds coming from his bathroom which confirmed that he still wasn't alone.

The teen tilted his head up as his eyes struggled to focus. Blurry images were starting to take form when he felt a tickle on his back and comprehended that his hair was no longer up. He groaned as he made an effort to move his leg and felt a strange fabric on his upper thigh. Suddenly, clarity rushed forth from the back of his brain and he looked down at his body.

Yami entered the room looking saner than before, though not much. His hair had been washed and dried, but it hadn't quite taken its signature shape. It looked as though he'd attempted to style it, but it was weighted down in spots and much wavier than normal. Somehow, it made him look more sinister.

"Do you like it?" the dark spirit taunted, grinning, "I think it looks good on you."

Ryuuji had been changed into sleeveless white button-down with a red tie loose at the collar. He couldn't see his arms, but he was wearing a single black arm warmer on one and three chain bracelets on the other. The biggest insult, however, was his lower half. Just below his waist rest a loose black studded belt draped over a red and black plaid, pleated skirt, and on his legs were skin-tight opaque black thigh highs. On his feet were red Lolita heels with lace at the mouth and ankle ribbons.

He was pissed, and it took every ounce of his strength not to struggle. Yami pondered why he hadn't restrained his ankles, then decided it was because the ribbons looked too cute. Quickly – so as to avoid getting kicked – the spirit moved in positioned himself between the teen's legs. Ryuuji blushed harder and attempted to shove the other boy away, but Yami had hooked his arms under his knees and locked them in place, using that inhuman strength to render the boy's legs all but useless. The new angle had caused the front of the skirt to fall back, revealing the cotton panties he'd forced his victim to wear.

"Yuugi!" Ryuuji cried, desperate now and throwing what pride he had left under the bus. "Why are you _doing_ this?"

"I am not Yuugi," Yami said firmly. "I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I have taken control over Yuugi's body."

Normally, Ryuuji wouldn't believe such a fantastic story, but he could tell that the boy before him now wasn't his classmate. "Alright, spirit," he said slowly, "what have I done to you?"

"Three thousand years is a long time to spend alone," Yami leaned in and kissed his prey's neck. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Ryuuji didn't like the way he was being looked at, but he was at a loss. "Yes, I suppose."

Yami raised his eyebrows. "You suppose?" he looked the boy up and down, then laughed. "Do you think any sane person would have you in the position you're in now?"

The boy easily agreed with him there. "No, they wouldn't."

Yami lowered his eyelids and shifted their bodies closer. His pants were too tight to allow him to get excited and he idly thought they would have to be removed soon. "If you loved someone, would you wait that long to be with them?"

Ryuuji couldn't begin to consider that, so he simply nodded. "I've never been in love, but I..."

"You suppose?" Yami teased. He leaned forward, bending the boy's an uncomfortable angle. Ryuuji turned away but Yami followed. "It's a terrible thing, really."

Yami backed off and, for a brief moment, Ryuuji thought he might be let go. As Yami began to unbutton his own top, any hope the teen had was murdered. "Who?" Ryuuji asked, "who are you in love with?" then, desperately he repeated, "what does it have to do with me?"

"Everything!" Yami growled, pinning the boy's ankles to the bed. "It doesn't matter that I may not have had a chance with him, but he never would have found love elsewhere if it wasn't for you!"

Ryuuji's head swirled with anger and confusion. "_Who_, spirit? Who found love?"

Yami's eyes narrowed and he returned to undressing himself. "That's none of your business."

"None of..." the teen's voice trailed off in pure shock then, despite the warm blood trailing down his arm he yanked at the ropes again. "How do you get off saying it's none of my business when you have me tied to a _fucking_ bed because of–"

"_Silence_!" Yami threw his hand out in front of him and the Millennium Puzzle glowed. When Ryuuji tried to speak again, he no longer had a voice. He cast death glares at Yami, who simply sneered. "You'll get it back, don't worry."

_There's no way I'm letting this end without hearing you scream._

Ryuuji watched hopelessly as the spirit stripped himself of everything he was wearing. Yami was no longer in the mood to be patient, so he used his dark powers to deny his victim's legs mobility. He crawled over him and pressed their lips together forcefully, breaking the kiss only long enough to threaten complete paralysis if he tried to bite him at any point. Already knowing the spirit was capable of following through with this, Ryuuji saw no point in trying to defy him. He allowed himself to be kissed again, but made no effort to reciprocate when it became passionate. Yami could care less; he didn't want to be kissing the boy but (aside from the bonus humiliation) the intimacy was the fastest way he knew to get himself hard.

Ryuuji struggled when Yami's hand found the back of his head, but the spirit grabbed a fistful of black hair and tugged it just enough to demand obedience. Yami forced himself into the teen's mouth and as Ryuuji was being controlled he closed his eyes and tried to convince himself it wasn't happening.

By the time the spirit pulled away, thin tear streaks were evident on his victim's face. Ryuuji was granted the use of his voice and truly believed the worst was over. Before he could begin to think clearly, however, Yami's hands were under the skirt and the panties were slowly being removed. Still able to feel his legs, Ryuuji panicked at the realization that he had not been given back control.

"Spirit, please," he begged, watching the offensive garment being slid down his long legs in what felt like slow motion. "I'm sorry the person you love fell in love with someone else and that I apparently have something to do with it..."

"If you hadn't made him realize how he felt, they wouldn't have ended up together."

Suddenly, it dawned on him. Ryuuji had heard rumors that a certain blonde and brunette from his school had begun dating, but it'd seemed too farfetched to be true. He still didn't understand what part he played in it, but it was a start at least.

The underwear was on the floor and Yami was taking more interest in what was under the skirt than Ryuuji had ever thought any man would. He spoke quickly, desperately, "I'm sorry, spirit! I never meant to hurt your love life..."

He blushed and his voice caught in his throat. Yami had ignored him completely and gone down on him instead. Of course, he was the farthest thing from turned on, but the spirit didn't seem to care. Ryuuji's body betrayed him and sent blood to the organ as a reflex, then the boy's mind began to revel at how experienced he seemed...

Before he could stop it, a moan escaped him. His humiliation was then made worse by the low, victorious laughter that came from his attacker. Seeming satisfied with that part of things, Yami straightened his back and knelt between Ryuuji's legs. Though the teen could not control them, the spirit was free to move them any way he pleased, and he seemed to enjoy bending them at the knees and pushing them apart. Ryuuji reflexively tried to throw his hands down earning another reminder that his wrists were bound. He was crying now as there was no hope left in getting out of this.

"It's a shame," Yami licked his fingers and slid them where Ryuuji never thought he'd be touched. He cried harder as he felt the appendages slide their way into him. "You don't look anything like him," Yami fingered the boy almost thoughtfully then made a face as he pulled his hand back. "You don't feel anything like him."

Ryuuji choked back his tears. "I thought... you said..."

"I'm surprised that you're still talking," Yami interrupted, using his other hand to coat himself with saliva. It wasn't a suitable lubricant, but he had wanted the boy to hurt. He pressed the tip against his entrance and bit his lip as he pushed it in. Ryuuji emitted a weak, throaty whine. The inside of his body was warm and softer than Yami had expected; it actually felt kind of nice. He let out a moan and smiled at his prey, reaching up to brush his bangs from his eyes. "I don't know what he feels like now, but three thousand years ago, it was heavenly."

Ryuuji's breath came out in soft pants. He was only half listening now, the rest of his mind wallowing in depression. The thoughts crossed and he briefly wondered what a strange word the spirit had chosen.

Yami positioned the teen's legs so that they were wrapped around his waist, then continued to have his way with him. At least, he thought, that almost felt the same. He tried thrusting at varied speeds and intensities, finding that harder made his victim cry more but slower felt better and allowed him to penetrate deeper. This rewarded him with an array of pained whines and (just once) his victim even moaned.

As he felt himself nearing climax, Yami picked up the pace and fucked Ryuuji harder. He moaned out loud as he felt himself coming, gripped the teen's hips and thrust in as deep as he could. Ryuuji didn't want to give his rapist the satisfaction of hearing him scream but when he felt the pulsing inside of him followed by a sudden, warm substance, he couldn't help it.

Seeming satisfied with himself, Yami left the bed and began to get dressed. Outside, the rain had stopped, or at least slowed to the point where it couldn't be heard. Ryuuji wouldn't know, his head was cloudy and he felt sick. He faintly noticed that he was capable of moving his legs again, but they felt so heavy when he tried.

Yami had been fastening his belt when Ryuuji managed to move slightly then instantly paled and threw up. With the same quick reflexes from before, the spirit left the room and came back with a towel and water. Because Ryuuji was still bound, he hadn't been able to reach over the bed. Yami removed the pillow from under him, wiped the side of his face with the towel then calmly reached up to his wrists. He removed a knife from his pocket and slipped the blade delicately under the ropes. Despite how well they'd held so far, the spirit sawed through them with ease. Ryuuji's arms dropped and he cried out weakly as air rushed over the exposed wounds. Yami was gone and back again, this time with medical supplies. He didn't bother telling the boy it would hurt before soaking his wrists in antiseptic and Ryuuji held his breath to not make a sound. He was regaining his strength faster than his attacker seemed to predict, but he would allow the spirit to continue. Yami had removed the arm warmer and bracelets, leaving the teen's arms completely bare except for the newly applied gauze and medical tape.

Yami looked into Ryuuji's eyes and offered a smile that the teen first took for pity, but as the spirit handed him the glass of water he realized there was something more to it. Not guilt, as he would have liked to see, but sadness. Ryuuji washed the metallic taste from his mouth then gulped down the rest of the water. He shifted into a sitting position and his stomach tightened as he felt a certain warmth spill from him. He choked loudly and his upper body shook, but he did not wretch again. Yami looked him over, licked his lips, and smiled.

"You can keep the clothes," he ran a hand through the teen's hair and jumped back before he could be grabbed. He dangled the silver chain bracelets with a smirk. "I'll be keeping these, though."

Ryuuji didn't care. They weren't his, and these clothes were going in the trash as soon as he had got out of them. He watched as the spirit turned his back and waved over his shoulder casually.

With a burst of courage, he yelled, "do you really think you'll get away with this?"

Yami turned back and his eyes flashed mischievously. "Of course I will. Nobody will believe Yuugi did this to you."

Ryuuji shook his head, "but Yuugi will believe _you_ did!"

Yami burst out laughing. "No he won't. All I have to do is tell him we played a game, and he'll think you were hallucinating."

"I have _proof_," Ryuuji tried to sound firm but he made a very sickly noise when saying the last word.

"I am controlling Yuugi's body," Yami reminded. "If you go to _anyone_ with that proof, _he_ will be the one convicted. Can you live with yourself knowing you ruined an innocent classmate's life?"

Ryuuji didn't know if he believed that, but his heart sank at the thought. No matter how mad he was, punishing Yuugi wasn't going to make anything better. He'd only have to live with humiliation _and_ guilt then.

Yami nodded authoritively. He didn't need to hear it to know his _Aibou_ was safe. The spirit's heart was still broken, and he would still suffer every day that he saw the man he loved in someone else's arms, but at least he'd gotten revenge on the boy responsible for robbing him of his chance... and that made him happy.


End file.
